The Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) system, a wireless network system supporting 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) GSM-based services, is mobile communication technology that is widely used in the world including Europe, and has evolved into the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) standards to improve the data transmission capability.
The GSM system uses, as a multiple access scheme, a hybrid scheme of Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) and Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA). In GSM, a physical channel is comprised of a carrier frequency and a time slot, and data is transmitted over a unique time slot in a pre-assigned channel after the data is digitalized and compressed. A user may send and receive multimedia data such as voice and image over the GSM system, and a roaming service is possible between GSM networks.
The GSM system may be operated as a synchronous GSM system and a non-synchronous GSM system. The former matches time synchronization for the frame boundaries and slot boundaries between all cells, using the Global Positioning System (GPS) or the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1588 protocol, while the latter does not match synchronization between cells.
In the GSM cellular system, it is important to mitigate inter-cell interference in order to maintain the data quality. The existing GSM system solves the inter-cell interference problems by considering only the resource allocation in the frequency domain.
However, the GSM cellular system using a synchronous transmission scheme may utilize resource allocation not only in the frequency domain but also in the time domain to solve the inter-cell interference problems, due to its possible synchronization between base stations. However, there has been no way to solve the inter-cell interference problems by adjusting the resource allocation in the time domain.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.